This invention relates to vehicle suspensions and, more particularly, to strut type vehicle suspension. While one presently preferred embodiment of the invention is disclosed herein for application as front and/or rear suspensions of passenger vehicles, the invention is not limited to such applications and may be used with other types of suspensions and vehicles.
MacPherson type suspension struts having air springs as the load bearing element offer improved ride comfort in some vehicle suspensions. These struts, however, include hydraulic shock absorbers that often tend to be unsatisfactory due to temperature sensitivity, complexity and other factors.